What If?
by iwntyou2wntme
Summary: Short one-shot. A temporary back-up dancer keeps harrassing Cece to go out with him. Cece gets fed up with him and pulls Ty and says that he is her boyfriend as an excuse.Hilarity ensues. Btw this is supposed to be deeper than it seems.


"And you know I can climb ladders really fast too!" Chad says boastfully.

"That's great Chad!" I say offhandedly. As I start to walk away he follows me like a little puppy dog.

One of the other dancers here in 'Shake it up!' got injured. So we got a temporary dancer to replace him. At first I thought "Ooh cute dancer' I show a little interest and then next thing I know he knows where I live. And so the stalking began. Damn you George! Why did you have to get hit by a hot dog cart?

"So Cece you wanna go out tomorrow night?" He asks eagerly.

I smiled and coughed out an exasperated laugh "Wow, you're really persistent. You know, I thought after the FIRST EIGHT rejections, you'd give up. "I said with fake enthusiasm.

"But here you are again, asking me out…"This guy is infuriating. _**So much**_that, that was the first time I even used the word 'infuriating', to be honest, I didn't even know I knew that word.

Being the optimist and moron that Chad is though, he took it as an encouragement and said 'don't worry you'll come around.' Then he winked. Ok that does it! I'm going to make this stop!

"CHAD!" He looks at me expectantly.

"There's a reason why I always say no to you." I say confidently.

"Why is that?" He asks.

_I did not think this through…_

"Uhh…" Think! Think! Think!

"It's cause…-"I looked around, hoping to find a good enough excuse. And then I saw Ty walking over.

"I have a boyfriend! Yup, that's it." I was beaming for finding a good enough excuse.

"Really? What's his name?" Chad seems unconvinced.

"His name is Ty, and in fact he's right here." Ty was coming over and I pulled him aggressively to my side.

"Ty this is Chad, Chad this is my _boyfriend _Ty." I gave him a look and he quickly figured out to play along.

"Nice to meet you Chad." He says and he shakes Chad's hand firmly.

"You're really her boyfriend?" Chad asks dejectedly.

"Yeah, why is there a problem here?" Wow Ty can sure act.

"Well I've been asking Cece out constantly and she keeps turning me down. And now she tells me it's because she has a boyfriend." He gives Ty the evils.

"Well I'm sorry but she's taken. Leave my girlfriend alone." Ty says sternly.

"I don't believe you." Chad stubbornly says.

"Well you better cause it's true." I say.

"Prove it and I'll leave you alone." He challenges.

"And what if we don't prove it?" I counter.

"Then I guess I'll just continue to pursue you then."

_Oh. Proving it, it is._

"Ok." I said.

I faced Ty and gave him an apologetic look before I pulled him to my face. Our lips pressed together. I could still feel Chad watching so I deepened the kiss. Ty kisses me back with as much enthusiasm. We get so much into it; I don't even know how long we've been making out. We break apart only when we had to come up for air.

"Oh, Chad's gone." I say.

"Yeah… I think he left like five minutes ago." He replies.

"Oh, yeah." I say uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I guess it's just uncomfortable to watch people make out." I think it was meant to be funny but the tension just got worse.

I just nodded my head slowly.

Rocky called Ty and said that she was ready to go.

"Well I'll see you later then." I said.

"Yeah…" He says. Then he leaves.

"Wait aren't you catching a ride with us?"He turns around.

"Oh yeah…! Right… I'll be there in a few." I swivel my head to the right and turn away from his departing figure.

That was so awkward. I want to hit my head on a wall repeatedly. I can't believe we actually kissed! But I'm gonna have to forget it ever happened because it's just not good to dwell on something that's never going to amount into anything.

I want to admit my feelings for him but he probably doesn't feel the same way. Although, him kissing me back did HAVE to mean something right? Ugh I'm deluding myself. If only telling Ty that I like him was so much easier.

Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing about her.

**NARRATOR POV**

_I guess they'll never know._

Dedicated to all those who's too scared to reveal your feelings to that special someone. Even if you don't like the result, at least you wouldn't be wondering 'What if?' for the rest of your life.

My advice: Take that risk. Your life won't be over; it would be just the beginning of something new.


End file.
